


Возвращение

by KaryKary



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaryKary/pseuds/KaryKary
Summary: До субботы три дня. Можно успеть доехать к черту на кулички. А поезд до Киото идет каких-то пять часов.





	Возвращение

"Нынче ночью я приходил к тебе  
Но тебя не было дома  
И дома твоего не было в городе  
И города не было на земле"(с)

 

— Эй, мусор, долго ты собираешься шляться хер пойми где?  
— Две недели, Занзас, чертовы две недели. Потерпи без меня, а?  
— Мне похрен на твои сновидения. Раз за месяц ничего не нашел — не найдешь совсем. К субботе чтобы целовал родную землю Италии, рыдал от счастья на моем плече и прекратил страдать хуйней!  
Занзас бросает трубку. Всегда без долгих прощаний, высказавшись емко и четко.

До субботы три дня. Можно успеть доехать к черту на кулички. А поезд до Киото идет каких-то пять часов.

Скуало выбирает место у окна, бросает сумку на соседнее сиденье, чтобы не нашлось дебилов устроиться рядом, открывает бутылку теплой минералки. Теплое тут, в Японии, все. Вода, кресло под задницей, осень, проносящаяся за окном скоростного поезда обнаженными деревьями и серыми, с редким вкраплением золота, полями.  
Бездумно пялясь в окно, Супербия вспоминает. Обрывки снов, разговоров, решений.

« — Мне отлично живется без хранителя Дождя, Скуало, — веско отказывается от предложения Савада около двух месяцев назад. — Тем более, ты справлялся с этими обязанностями все эти годы.  
Сцепленные под подбородком пальцы, внимательный взгляд — Десятый Дон Вонголы категоричен и непреклонен.  
— Вот именно что я — справлялся! — Скуало срать на савадовскую непреклонность. Он ударяет ладонями по столешнице, и стакан с водой, ему же и предложенный, жалобно звенит. — Нашли себе с Занзасом на пару выход и рады, да? «Скуало — «построй» Варию, что-то они без тебя совсем шалят, Скуало — смотайся на восемьсот-хрен-знает-какую-миссию с Гокудерой, Рюхеем, Ламбо, надо же кому-то прикрывать их спины!» Достали, вы в курсе?

Савада вздыхает. В курсе он, вопрос задан скорее для проформы. У Савады много дел. Семья, Альянс, политика. Куда впихнуть пустое место хранителя Дождя, он за эти годы так и не решил.  
— Я знаю, что он где-то есть! Печенкой чую! Так что шел бы ты лесом со своими отказами, Дон!

Потом звонит Занзас, язвительно интересуется, сколько же Скуало сосал, раз насосал на отпуск аж от самого Дона. Супербия шлет нахрен и второго Босса. А потом берет билет и летит в Японию. Именно она так часто видится ему во снах».

— Чай, кофе? — миловидная японочка катит по вагону тележку, отвлекая от бесцельного рассматривания окна.

« — Я заварил тебе чай. Зеленый. Отец говорит, от него меньше болит сердце, — произносит чей-то голос из темноты. Перед Скуало появляется пиала ароматного, дымящегося напитка.  
— Знаешь, Скуало, я много тренировался! Выучил новую стойку. Посмотришь? — теплая, шершавая от мозолей рука опускается на запястье, утягивая за собой куда-то в пустоту.  
— Сколько ты спишь? Готов поспорить, часа три в сутки. Я отключил телефоны, — на плечи ложится плед, и спорить совсем не хочется. Через три часа Скуало встанет и они продолжат тренировку».

— Уважаемые пассажиры. Наш экспресс прибывает на вокзал Киото! — сообщает механический голос, и Супербия трясет головой, прогоняя обрывки воспоминаний. По лестнице забирается на крышу вокзала, считывая в модных указателях «смотровую площадку».  
Там, где кончается современность, город открывается изогнутыми черепицами крыш и очертанием гор, окутанных дымкой. Скуало вглядывается в размытый туманом город. Киото словно сошел к нему из снов. Словно сам — сон. Длиною в несколько лет.

« — Сегодня праздник, Скуало. Мы обязательно должны пойти в храм!  
Супербия сопротивляется такому напору. Ему чужда вера, чужда культура. И он точно не собирался загадывать желание, но и опомниться не успевает, как снимает обувь, входя в низенькие ворота храма. Спутник его снов что-то говорит, но Скуало разбирает только конец. «Иру ё». Дурной японский».

Дороги от вокзала прямые. Ровные. Многолюдные. Скуало ныряет в первый попавшийся закоулок, идет наугад, долго петляя и доверяясь удаче. Дорога приводит к маленькому храму, где, повторяя то, что видел когда-то во сне, Скуало снимает обувь и поднимается по высоким ступенькам.

« — Серьезно, Босс? Этот мелкий уродец даже не хранитель японского мальчишки! Какого дьявола я должен сражаться за Кольцо Дождя именно с ним?  
— Заткнись, мусор! Этого мелкого выставил Емицу, раз у Савады Тсунаеши все так хуево. Будешь драться с тем, кого поставили! Грохнешь — ну и хер с ним!

В Конфликте Колец у японского кандидата на место Десятого Вонголы — неполный комплект хранителей. Скуало бесится, что бой выходит таким легким. Скуало отправляет Базиля (так, кажется, его звали) на корм акуле и выходит из схватки победителем. Вот только вкуса победы не чувствует. Ни тогда, ни многие годы спустя».

В храме пустынно и тихо. Тишина играет в догонялки с ветром, шевелит листья раскидистого клена, трогает язычки колокольчиков, теребит повешенные на дерево бумажки. Скуало машинально кидает на них взгляд и замирает.

«Ты ищешь меня, Скуало? Я жду тебя каждый день!»

Половина иероглифов стерлась от времени и дождей, но имя разобрать можно.

Ямамото Такеши.

Скуало срывает записку, выносится из храма, все еще не веря глазам и совпадениям.  
Как искать в многомиллионном городе человека, которого, может, и вовсе не существует? Да и с познаниями в языке, который учил поверхностно?

Скуало бесится, шляется по улицам, останавливая случайных прохожих. Единственная здравая мысль в его голове, что раз уж Ямамото Такеши оставил записку именно в этом храме, то, может, и живет неподалеку. Задумываться о том, что людей с таким именем в Киото может быть не одна тысяча, Супербия не хочет.

Люди шарахаются от него, как от чумы. Безумный взгляд, протез, которым Скуало пытается жестикулировать, когда словарного запаса совсем не хватает, яростный оскал. Многие качают головами и говорят, что не знают никого по фамилии Ямамото.

За поисками проходит много часов. Одурев, Скуало забредает в ближайшую забегаловку и заказывает пожрать. Он не уточняет, чего бы хотел, и ему приносят суши. Идеальные, ровные, разнообразные. Суши, как и свои навязчивые сны, Скуало терпеть не может. И ругается громко, разнообразно, на итальянском, выплескивая ярость и обиду.

— Ну что, ты действительно мне только снился и тебя не существует, чертов Ямамото Такеши?!  
Хозяин забегаловки вскидывает голову, отвлекаясь от методичного нарезания рыбы.  
— Ямамото Такеши? Сын Ямамото Тсуеши? Это же от него я получил магазинчик! — японец раздражающе-счастливо улыбается. Скуало цепенеет на секунду, а потом хватает владельца за грудки.  
— Адррррес, — невежливо рычит Скуало в блекнущую от страха улыбку.

Япошка что-то быстро и неразборчиво бормочет так, что Скуало не понимает. Приходится встряхнуть его еще раз, и тогда тот быстро отрывает кусок пахнущей рыбой бумаги, строчит адрес.

Скуало как никогда близок к своим снам.

На плутания, разбирательства с картами и опасливо косящимися полицейскими уходит еще час. Потом Супербия плюет на попытки и садится в такси, тыча бумажкой в лицо водителя. Едут они минут десять. Оказывается, он все время кружил рядом с нужным домом.

Правда, назвать домом то, что встречает Скуало на выходе из машины, не получается.

Сапоги пачкаются в пепле, под ногами хрустят останки деревянных обугленных деревяшек, бывших когда-то забором, тут и там поблескивают в лучах заходящего солнца куски разбитых стекол.

« — Когда ты приедешь в Японию, обязательно зайдешь ко мне в гости, Скуало. Обещай! Я накормлю тебя суши и познакомлю с отцом! Он у меня клевый!»

Такси давно уехало, а Скуало все стоит и стоит перед пепелищем, не в силах двинуться с места. Опоздал? Не может быть! Это водила ошибся, привез его не туда, а нужный адрес, скорее всего, рядом!

— Ямамото? Несчастье-то какое! — дверь соседнего дома открывает сухая старушка, начавшая причитать, едва расслышав вопрос. — Сколько он строил, сколько любви вложил! На работе пропадал днями и ночами, чтобы сына на ноги поднять и дом отстроить!

Скуало улавливает только слово «сын», и спрашивать дальше уже не хочется. Но он пересиливает себя, разлепляя губы:  
— Они погибли…оба?  
— Что ты, что ты, бог миловал, — отмахивается старушка морщинистой рукой, а Скуало вспоминает, как дышать. — После пожара Тсуеши магазинчик свой продал, да и уехали они. Оба. Несчастье-то какое! Столько лет соседями были, а тут и адреса не оставил! Как же они теперь, без крова?  
Старушка еще что-то говорит, а Скуало разворачивается на негнущихся ногах. Вот и конец поискам. Был Ямамото Такеши — и уехал.

— Босс, я возвращаюсь, — звонит Супербия из аэропорта спустя несколько часов и пару стаканов с виски в местном баре.  
— Заебись! — хмыкает Занзас на том конце трубки. Добавляет, видимо, прочухав что-то своей хваленой интуицией. — Не ссы, мусор, жизнь еще не кончилась!  
Скуало летит в Палермо, закрыв глаза и собирая образ хранителя Дождя Вонголы, мучавшего его во снах.

Ученик, мастерски владеющий мечом. Лучший киллер. Друг.

Сны больше не приходят, истаяв дымкой и воспоминанием о том, чего никогда и не было.

 

P.S. — Гокудера опять рвется в бой! Ему нельзя, ты же знаешь. Он только вылез с больничной койки, — извиняющийся голос Савады раздражает, но Скуало уже прикидывает, как быстрее добраться до площади в объезд пробок.  
Тачка тормозит у магазинчика суши, Скуало молниеносно вываливается наружу, раскрывая меч на протезе. И в этот момент сталкивается с кем-то лбом так, что из глаз летят искры.

— Привет, — улыбается врезавшийся в него балбес, перегораживая путь. — Говорят, ты искал меня, Скуало? Ямамото Такеши. Еще не поздно?


End file.
